Sexual Misery
by nyamu
Summary: She thought she would be loved by him. Even if it was for a night, she'd take it. Perhaps she came on a bit too strong? It was nothing but pure desperation in Tora's eyes and he took no hesitation in telling her that.


"You're really … " He paused before attaching his soft lips to the left crook of my neck and whispered, "Pathetic." Tora scanned my quivering lips from his position as if I was some vile creature. I was squished against the wall of an empty utility closet. His large, rough hands held my knees apart and his left knee arched to gently knead my pulsing and aching vagina through the thin, white fabric of my underwear. I couldn't agree with him more._ I_ was the one begging at his feet to have at least a few seconds of attention. I was no different than the typical, submissive females of all ages who threw themselves at him.

**Tora Igarashi**, heir to the Igarashi group. Student Council president of Miyabigaoka - one of the highest ranking academies in Japan. It was a name everyone in Japan knew of. He had everything a girl wanted in a man. Money, power, looks, and was skilled in the fine and lustful art of overwhelming seduction. His personality wasn't as flawless as the rest of him. He easily grew tired of submissive women. He used them for his pleasure and entertainment once then he wouldn't even cast a single glance in their direction. He knew how to easily charm those around him, leading everyone to believe his was a handsome and well-mannered young man. I know the type of person he is though. He's malicious. He's lecherous. He's perverted. He's ignorant. He's inhumane.

The amount of businesses he made crash, the amount of forced sex and emotional blackmail he caused onto people. It was disgusting. He was disgusting. Yet I was the stupid and pathetic sixteen year old who tried to get his attention for three years. Being his step-cousin had its perks, though. I visited his mansion frequently despite his always being "busy" with work. I always saw him at huge family events, even though he was surrounded by large clusters of provocative women. Now here we were at another large party wasting our time away in a heated closet.

With two cups of champagne, I grew enough courage to finally call him out and tell him that I was more than ready to give myself up to him. He did nothing but smirk at me before grabbing the front of my strapless dress, violently pulling my body into his, our lips crashing onto each other.

Tora's teeth began to nip at my neck and small, slightly hollow moans escaped my mouth. My long, slender fingers made no hesitation in tangling themselves into his bleached hair. His hands left my knees and slithered their way onto the small of my back. Massaging the untouched skin, he lifted his head and pressed his forehead against mines, gazing into my somewhat panic stricken eyes.

"Why should I give you a chance, hm? You're trash. You come from one of the dirtiest towns in Japan. Your mother was nothing but lucky to marry into this family. At least when I fuck, they're all decent. What can you give me besides pussy?" He had a malicious glint in his golden eyes and an evil smirk spread across his mouth; a lone fang popping out. My eyes widened and I felt my stomach drop. I knew Tora was evil, but I could never imagine him saying such horrible things to my face.

Running his long, sharp tongue over his skilled lips, he crashed them back onto mines. His hands ran all over the front of my body until he landed on my breasts. He squeezed them hard and thoughtfully, playing carelessly with my nipples that easily hardened. I was such a fool. After his exchange of harsh words spat into my face just a few moments ago, I instantly melted and granted his tongue permission to explore my mouth, but even that didn't last long enough. Almost instantly, did he remove his hands from me, detaching his sweet-tasting lips from mines in the process. A sudden rush of coldness spread through the areas he touched.

He stepped backwards towards the door where the lighting was a bit dimmer and smirked that infamous smirk he's been giving to a countless amount of women.

"Well, commoner. This was certainly "fun" and quite a time passer, but if you don't mind, I'm gonna go occupy myself with women more of my caliber. In case you're too poor to know what I mean, I'll word this differently. I'm gonna go fuck someone with more class." Within seconds, he slammed the door shut behind him and left me in silence.

My mind went blank and my body turned numb. He barely gave me enough attention yet this was the end. I got nothing but a few kisses and touches while other women got way farther than I could imagine myself getting. I screwed up. He gave me my 15 seconds of fame and left faster than he came. It was over. He got what he wanted. He said what he had to say. Tora Igarashi would no longer look my way. It's not like he ever did, but now I know for sure I'll never make contact with him **ever again**.


End file.
